Ice Challenge
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: Quand Sherlock plonge dans la Tamise en plein hiver, John est bien obligé de se donner corps et âme pour s'occuper de lui... ! Pas de yaoï, léger slash, et du fluffy ! JW/SH. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !


Titre: Ice Challenge.

Disclaimer : Blablabla ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Dole, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss bla bla bla.

Paring : Vous croyez quoi ? On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !

Note : Bon, bon, il fallait bien que je me fasse pardonner pour ma précédente fic'. J'espère que vous vous êtes remis depuis le temps ! Enfin bon, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit, alors Clélia Karlais m'a donné une idée, en hommage à Benny et sa vidéo AWESOME pour le ALS Ice Bucket challenge. Alors, soyons fous ! J'espère m'être rattrapé avec ça !

( Et le tout avec les musiques de John Barrowman dans les oreilles, grrrw. )

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ice Challenge.**

« **- John ! Dépêche toi, il va nous échapper !** »

L'air était tranchant, chargé de glace. Le mois de Janvier venait tout juste de pointer le bout de son nez, les journées duraient rarement après cinq heures de l'après midi, et les nuits étaient digne du Grand Nord, froides et sombres. C'est bien sur ce soir là même qu'un des criminels les plus recherchés d'Angleterre s'était décidé à courir à tout allure au travers des rues de la capitale. Mais échapper à Sherlock Holmes, le limier le plus futé de toute la Grande-Bretagne, était quasiment impossible. Et ce dernier, filant comme le vent, secondé par son blondinet d'assistant, faisait virevolter son manteau au travers des flocons de neige, lancé dans une course folle. John Watson, l'assistant en question, n'était pas aussi rapide. Autant dire que l'air glacial n'aidait pas son épaule injuriée. En effet, les basses températures avaient tendance à raidir ses membres.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à quelques centaines de mètres du détective, qui, lui, n'en avait que faire de l'état de son ami. Seul comptait la chasse, le plaisir de traquer, et d'attraper. En un sens, Sherlock était comme un lion, se tapissant dans le noir jusqu'à attraper sa proie, et la déchiqueter, la manger toute crue. Aucun remords, aucun regrets, juste le plaisir d'attraper les méchants pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Et dans la torpeur de cette nuit hivernale, l'on put entendre une voix grave hurler :

« **- SHERLOCK ?! RÉPONDS !** »

Le dit Sherlock n'émettait plus le moindre bruit depuis bientôt quelques minutes. Claudiquant sur sa jambe valide, John commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Un Sherlock silencieux était un Sherlock potentiellement en danger. Probablement même. Les maisons défilaient sous ses yeux, le bout de la rue lui semblait si lointaine, le médecin avait presque l'impression que les pavés sur le sol devenaient toute molles pour l'empêcher d'avancer au plus vite. Son instinct de soldat tintait fort dans sa tête, lui intimant que quelque chose d'inquiétant était en train d'arriver.

Et en effet, il n'eut pas tout à fait tort. Arrivant sur la jetée de la Tamise, John remarqua une forme bouclée et noire plonger la tête la première dans les dans les eaux glaciales de la rivière. La seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut une insulte. Quel idiot ! Se jeter dans une eau si froide ! Tout ce qu'il pouvait risquer, c'était de tomber en hypothermie ! Et qui devrait encore annuler ses projets pour s'occuper de ce grand enfant ? En plus, John était pratiquement sur que Mycroft ne tarderai pas à venir y mettre son grain de sel et...

« **- Je le tiens !** »

La voix du limier sortit le blond de sa transe, et il s'agenouilla sur le quai, attendant de voir Sherlock revenir. Il avait salement assommé l'homme, et tentait de nager avec son poids sous son épaule. La suite ne fut pas plus différente de d'habitude. Lestrade embarqua le méchant, s'alluma une cigarette, et tapota l'épaule d'un Sherlock qui grognait, Donovan le traitait de cinglé, et Anderson frôlait la folie, entre admiration et haine. Cependant, dans la cohue de l'arrestation, John remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Sherlock semblait trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il s'avança vers ce dernier, et l'éloigna de tout le groupe, pendant que ces derniers repartaient tranquillement mettre le méchant sous les verrous.

« **- Tu vas bien ?  
- Quelle question John ! Ta matière grise à l'air de s'atrophier avec l'âge.**  
**- Sherlock**, soupira John, **tais-toi.** »

Sans un mot, Sherlock se contenta de faire la grimace, laissant la main totalement frigorifiée de John lui toucher le front. Le blond retira sa main immédiatement, grognant.

« - **D'accord, j'ai les mains froides, mais toi, t'as une bonne fièvre !  
- Mais non, mais non, tu t'emballes une fois de plus John je...** »

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il s'étala au sol comme une bonne grosse tranche de pain beurré à la confiture. John s'agenouilla à ses côtés, mort d'inquiétude. Le limier grelottait, enveloppé dans ses vêtements froids et mouillés. Le meilleur moyen, en soit, de tomber gravement malade. Nul médecin dans les parages, impossible de bouger le détective... John pensa rapidement, puis soupira, et retira le long manteau de Sherlock. Ce dernier grogna à peine, se laissant entièrement faire. John, quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Non, ne pas imaginer Sherlock nu. Non, ne pas imaginer qu'un peu de chaleur corporelle pourrait grandement l'aider. Non, ne pas penser au contact de leurs deux corps enlacés. Le médecin soupira. Maintenant, l'idée d'enlever son pantalon était totalement parti aux oubliettes. Pas avec la gigantesque érection qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

La nuit était de plus en plus froides, et la neige commençait doucement à recouvrir Sherlock et John. Le médecin devait rapidement trouver quoi faire, car le détective semblait se vider de toute chaleur au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. Au diable les photographes et les journalistes, il enleva sa chemise, puis celle de Sherlock, et colla son dos à ce dernier. Le limier grogna, mais de satisfaction cette fois, et, perdu dans les limbes de sa fatigue, il se colla instinctivement contre le blond. Blond qui se racla la gorge, dans l'espoir que la chose entre ses jambes daigne enfin se calmer. La nuit se passa ainsi. John ne dormait pas, veillant sur son ami, et Sherlock, quand à lui, avait fini par tout simplement s'endormir, enroulé dans une drôle de chaleur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Bien sur, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient dérangés par le fait d'être à moitié nus sur les bords de la Tamise.

Et le lendemain matin, lorsque le détective se décida finalement à se réveiller, il enfila sa chemise, comme si de rien était, et se tourna vers un John qui avait viré au cramoisi. Le brun haussa un sourcil et lança :

« **- Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Lestrade est venu arrêter l'homme à la machette ?** »

Et les cris de John, courant après un incroyable idiot de Sherlock, raisonnèrent dans toute la capitale pendant encore quelques heures...


End file.
